


One-of-a-Kind

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Phil gets something special in the mail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "doll"

“Mail call, boss,” said Clint. “This another doll for your Cap collection?”

Phil took the square package, smiling. “Technically, they’re action figures. And _this_ is much better than a Cap figure.”

“Really?”

“One-of-a-kind,” Phil agreed, opening it. “An unproduced prototype and _I_ now have the only one.”

“And it’s better than Cap?” asked Clint, but his teasing grin vanished when he saw the plastic figure. “Phil?”

It was Hawkeye, in his purple-trimmed mission suit, tiny bow-and-arrow in hand.

“One-of-a-kind,” Phil repeated. “Just like the real thing.”

“Yeah?” said Clint, with a pleased, goofy smile.

“Yeah,” said Phil, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
